1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to one-piece foldable boxes and more particularly to a foldable corrugated mailer container.
2. The Prior Art
The state of the prior art is well represented by my earlier issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,426,957 and 3,712,531. In 3,426,957 there was provided a blank foldable into a mailer particularly characterized by a three-sided air pocket at the opposite respective ends of the container to protect the corresponding ends of the article within the container. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,531 there was provided a reinforced air pocket characterized by a locked triangular-like side wall construction.